


Dessert

by rog-the-slutty-dentist (peggyismywife)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, Hhhhhhh, Rogerina - Freeform, Rogerina Smut, Smut, rogerina x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggyismywife/pseuds/rog-the-slutty-dentist
Summary: this barely has a plot, its just smut dksfhsdjkhfsjkd





	1. part 1

The second you walked in the door you felt a warm wave wash over you. There was music playing low in the corner of the room. And by the smell of it, Rogerina was cooking. **  
**

You dumped you bag down on the couch and made your way to the kitchen. Rogerina turned excitedly to you and held out a spoonful of pasta sauce for you to try.

“It’s so good Rog!” You leaned in to kiss her.

In that moment you were filled with so much love for her, it was almost intoxicating. You put your hands around her neck to deepen the kiss. Her lips were so soft. She sighed into your lips before pulling away.

“As much as i want to keep kissing you i have to make sure the food doesn’t burn.”

You gave her one last peck on the lips and left her to finish dinner.

-

After dinner, Rogerina went to take a shower and you cleared the dishes.

When that was done you made your way into the bedroom and changed into your pyjamas (a shirt and underwear). The bathroom door opened and Rogerina came out wearing only a towel.

She grinned at you,

“Whaddya say we finish what we started earlier?”

The towel dropped.

You could already feel wetness forming between your legs. God she was beautiful.

“After all,” She continued. “We didn’t even have dessert.”

She climbed onto the bed and crawled over to you. Her skin was glossy from the hot water of the shower. She came closer and closer until your lips were almost touching.

You could feel her breath. She looked you in the eyes as she reached her tongue across and swiped it over your bottom lip.

“Before we start,” She purred. “You’re gonna have to lose the clothes.”

“Hmm, maybe you should do it for me.”

With that response a fire lit in her eyes. She closed the gap between you ,and pinned you beneath her, attacking your lips with her’s. You kissed back hungrily, she tasted so sweet.

She moved her hand down to your underwear and slipped into them. When her fingers found your clit you moaned into the kiss, she took that opportunity to let her tongue into you mouth. Her fingers traced down your folds, collecting the wetness and using it to rub your clit faster.

You gasped as pleasure spread through your body. You threaded your hands through her hair and bit her bottom lip.

“You like that babygirl?” She snickered as she inserted 2 fingers into your core.

You could only give a moan in reply.

Heat trickled up your body as you felt your orgasm coming.

“Fuck– Rog i’m– gonna”

She sped up her fingers pumping into you and her thumb swiped your clit.

“Come on, cum for me.”

You couldn’t breathe, you shuttered as ecstasy crashed over you, Rogerina slowed her motions so you could ride out your high. She kissed you again and swallowed you whimpers.

When you were done, she sat back and lifted her fingers to her lips, sucking the juices off. You watched her through hooded eyes.

“Jesus.” You panted.

She chuckled,

“You tired baby?”

You sat up fast and flipped her under you. She squeaked and her eyes went wide.

You smirked,

“Oh no darling. God knows, the night’s not nearly over yet.”


	2. part 2

_You sat up fast and flipped her under you. She squeaked and her eyes went wide. **  
**_

_You smirked,_

_“Oh no darling, the night’s not nearly over yet.”_

-

Rogerina squirmed beneath you. Her hair was spread out over the white sheets, crowning her head like a halo….a very slutty angel.

You leaned down and ghosted your lips over hers, you stayed still, knowing the shallow breathing was driving her crazy. You bit her bottom lip, rolling it between your teeth. She growled.

That was enough for you to kiss her full on. You sucked on her lips and slipped your tongue into her mouth. When you pulled away, her lips were plump and wet. She batted her eyelashes at you and gave her most innocent face,

“Are you going to fuck me? Or am i gonna have to do it myself?” She pouted.

“Tsk tsk, Rogi. patience.” You rasped. “Or i might not let you cum.”

You began to bite and suck down her neck. With each bite she moaned louder.

When you reached her breasts you slowly traced the outline with your tongue, then spiralled your way to the nipple. You took the small nub in your mouth and swirled it around with your tongue, she groaned at the sensation. You moved to the other breast and snaked your hand down to her thighs.

You kept sucking on her tit as you pinched up her thigh. The closer your hand go to her core the warmer it was. You felt the droplets of wetness that had begun to drip down her thigh. You walked your fingers to her slit and quickly swiped them over her clit.

Rogerina arched her back and gasped at the sudden contact.

You chuckled and released her tit from your mouth. You could see the nipple harden from the sudden cold hair. You licked your lips and scooched down the bed to get between her wonderful wonderful legs.  

Rogerina was squirming now and breathing fast in anticipation. But you couldn’t let her off that easy.

You started low on her thighs and made your way up, kissing as slow as you possibly could. You stopped as your lips hovered over center, your let your mouth water and drip onto her. She whined a desperate moan,

“Please.”

You leaned in. Your tongue darted through her folds lapping up the wetness that had formed in your teasing-spree. You took her clit between your lips and sucked hard. She screamed with pleasure, finally some action to satisfy her need. She reached down and laced her fingers into your hair.

You continued to lick her, she let out a cry as 2 of your fingers entered her. You licked her clit harder as your fingers pumped into her, alternating the speed to make her last as long as possible. Her breath became short as her body tensed, signalling that she was close.

You sucked harder and moved your fingers in a hook motion.

“Fuck (y/n) i-im gonna-”

You moaned onto her clit and sent her over the edge, her back arched as she let out a guttural moan. You kept licking her clit and slowed down the pace of your fingers, letting her orgasm last as long as possible.

When she finally couldn’t take anymore she weakly tugged at your hair for you to stop.

You crawled up over her and looked down, you grinned as you saw her utterly spent beneath you. You kissed her again and she kissed back tiredly.

You collapsed beside her and pulled the covers over you both, turning to face her.

“I love you so fucking much.”

She panted in response,

“I love you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you read this and know me irl we will never speak of this

**Author's Note:**

> meals if you read this i will cut your legs off


End file.
